Epoxy compounds have previously been cured by various cationic initiator systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,828 describes photocopolymerizable compositions containing epoxides, organic material with hydroxyl functionality, and a photosensitive aromatic sulfonium or iodonium salt of a halogen-containing complex ion. This patent also describes coated substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,053 describes sensitized aromatic iodonium or aromatic sulfonium salt photoinitiator systems for cationic reactions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,705 describes epoxy compositions that can be cured with visible radiant energy based on the use of certain organic dyes in combination with diarylhalonium salts. Cationic polymerization of various olefinic and cyclic organic compounds and organosilicon cyclics is also described. WO 95/30402 describes systems of iodonium salts and ferrocenium salt for visible light cure of epoxides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,373 describes systems of iodonium salts and visible light sensitizers that yield in sufficient cure in the presence of hydroxyl-containing materials.